Series of Flashbacks
by angeLsapphire
Summary: this is just a series of flashbacks and my own version of how boys over flowers would end up.hope you'll like it.please leave some comments after reading this.FLAMES are freely accepted.i would gladly read criticisms.jihoo/rui X jandi/tsukushi


**Series of Flashbacks**

**Author's note: I do not own the characters here, just the idea.**

Today is the day that most people have waited to come. Mostly, people would gather for this kind of even inside a chapel/ church, but for them they decided to have it in the most important place for them, the special garden inside the school.

This is what they have called wedding of the century. Who could have thought that two people from two very different worlds would end up together? Well, maybe their closest friends do somehow thought that this might happen.

Ga eul was walking around the four corners of the hotel room. She was so nervous.

Yi jeong: Why don't you come here and sit for a while?

Ga eul: I can't.

Yi jeong: Chu Ga eul, I'm telling you an order.

Ga eul: Fine.

She obeyed him as if she was a pet receiving orders from her master.

Woo Bin: You're more nervous than the bride.

Ga eul: Who wouldn't be?

Yi jeong: Us.

Ga eul: I mean, hello, this is the most awaited time of my best friend. I don't want anything to ruin it.

Woo bin: Don't worry. He maybe a silent type but he wouldn't allow anything to ruin this special day.

Yi jeong: Heh, that guy. It's as if yesterday when he was acting like a stranger to this world and now look at him.

It was like yesterday when everything happened to these children.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

Grandfather: Why do speak that way to that child?

Jan di: Grandfather!

President Kang: Sir (bow)

Grandfather: it's been a while So Hee…no I should better call you President Kang. You have changed a lot. We should better talk about us later on. I want to talk about that girl over there.

President Kang: How long have you known the child, sir?

Grandfather: Long enough to consider her as part of my family. Now why do you speak such cruel words to her? That is something that should not be heard from the excellent President Kang. I'm telling you to leave her alone.

President Kang: Sir-

Grandfather: This child is going to be my granddaughter.

Jan di: Grandfather!

President Kang: Are you serious?

Grandfather: This girl is the one that I have chosen for my Ji hoo. I have just been watching from afar but I clearly saw that she is going to be the heiress to the Yoon Family. Now I ask you to be gentle to this child. Jan di, get your things and follow me.

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Knock knock…

Ga eul: Is the bride still available?

Jan di: She's always available for her maid of honor.

Ga eul: Feeling fine?

Jan di: Quite nervous.

Ga eul: Good. *smile*

He's already set, just waiting for his grandfather.

Jan di: *smile* Grandfather. What he said was true after all.

Ga eul: Yeah, I thought he was just joking. Who would have thought that you are going to be the granddaughter of the former president?  
Jan di: I don't care in any of that.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

Neighbor 1: Hey! Are you making a fool out of us?

Neighbor 2: You told us that your daughter is the girlfriend of the heir of the Shinwa Group, then what it the meaning of this?  
Kang San: Neh? They already broke up.

Neighbor 3: What? Even though.

Neighbor 4: You were just telling us those stories so that you could be out of your debts.

Neighbor 5: Get their things.

Jan di: Hey stop that!

Mom: Don't get those things.

_Ji hoo came_

Ji hoo: What's happening here?  
_Everyone stopped at what they are doing and looked at the young man._

Jan di: Sunbae.

Mom: Young Master Yoon. (bow)

Neighbor 1: Did she just say Yoon?  
Neighbor 2: Who are you?

Neighbor 3: Are you going to tell us that you're a student from Shinwa School just like this girl here?

Ji hoo: Grandfather is too worried about you. You just left without telling anyone.

Mom: President Yoon is worried about my daughter?  
Jan di: *smile guilty*

Mom: Jan di, how could you do that?

Neighbor 4: President Yoon? Young man ar-ar-are you the-

Ji hoo: How much do you need from them? Grandfather would gladly help his granddaughter.

Mom: Granddaughter? Jan di?

Ji hoo: Mrs. Geum, my grandfather, professor Yoon is asking your daughter to be the heiress of the Yoon Family.

Mom: WHAT?!

_All neighbors whisper._

Jan di: Sunbae.

Ji hoo: Now I ask all of you to live this family alone after getting the amount that they have borrowed from you.

While walking on the side of the sea…

Jan di: Sunbae, thank you for saving my family.

Ji hoo: you went without even saying a proper goodbye to everyone.

Jan di: I was planning on hiding and not to let anyone see me again.

Ji hoo: is this because of Jun pyo?

Jan di: No, I just missed my family so much. I can't live without them.

Ji hoo: Guem Jan di, you're such a poor liar.

Jan di: You don't have to be so blunt. Now I feel bad about myself.

Ji hoo: If you're worrying about the foundation and the work of Ga eul's father, I'm telling you to stop it.

Jan di: Sunbae-

Ji hoo: Grandfather wouldn't let the fall of the foundation to happen and as for Ga eul, Song Family could always accommodate her father.

Jan di: I don't want anyone suffering because of me.

Ji hoo: you said that, but you didn't thought of the feelings of the people you have left.

_Then he took his necklace with a ring as a pendant and handed it over to Jan di._

Ji hoo: this is a gift from grandfather. That was my mom's. My grandmother gave it too her.

Jan di: sun-

Ji hoo: I don't how to say this, but I can't live happily if you are not near me. I need you. (silence)

Jan di: I can't accept this.

Ji hoo: I'm not forcing you to say yes. I'm just asking you one favor; don't give me your answer at this very moment. I'll wait for that after 4 years.

Jan di: sunbae…

Ji hoo: please.

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Jan di: He even said to me that he wanted me to be the heiress of his family.

Ga eul: Like grandfather like grandson, isn't it?  
Jan di: Yeah. That ring, you know, it was from his grandmother.

Ga eul: Then maybe he treasures it so much that's why he gave it to you. He knows that you wouldn't lose it.

Jan di: *smile*

_**FLASHBACK…**_

After the accident of Jun pyo, they were walking at the street.

Ji hoo: You don't have to do this.

Jan di: Yeah, that's why I'm wondering why still doing it.

Ji hoo: It's because you don't want to lose him.

Jan di: I have no right over him.

Ji hoo: *shook head* You have every right.

Surprise party for Jun pyo…

Ji hoo: you could always ask me to take you home.

Jan di: I guess I have to this for the last time. I want to face him.

Ji hoo: if he does not get this last chance, remember that your life guard is here.

Jan di: thank you, sunbae.

Announcement time…

Yu mi: I have invited everyone in this event because we would like to announce something. Jun pyo and Yu mi have decided to study in America. Jun pyo would be studying business administration while I am going to continue my harp lessons. I'm asking everyone not to be sad about our decision. We would miss everyone.

Yi jeong: She is no ordinary girl.

Woo bin: She's been stabbing us from the back.

Ji hoo: Let's go.

He dragged her to the side of the pool.

Ji hoo: I'll get you a glass of water.

Jun pyo came and they had a talk. Then a point came wherein Jan di threw herself to the pool, hoping that Jun pyo would remember everything and he would save her.

Ji hoo came running as well as the others. Yi jeong and Woo bin were about to jump and save her but Ji hoo stopped them. He was waiting for Jun pyo to do the saving. After waiting for almost a minute, Ji hoo decided to jump and save her.

Ji hoo: Jan di… (taps her cheek) Jan di…

Yi jeong: (run towards them and so does Woo bin) Geum Jan di.

Woo bin: Jan di, wake up.

Jan di: * cough cough*

Ji hoo: *deep sigh* (he carried her and left)

Yi jeong and Woo bin looked at Jun pyo then followed Ji hoo. After 10 seconds, Jun pyo came after them

Inside the room Jan di came into senses. Ji hoo was holding her hands

Jan di: Sunbae…

Ji hoo: You scared me to death. You should have at least told me what you were planning. What could have happened if I was not there?

Jan di: My firefighter always know where I am. You always know where I am and always save me just like what you did tonight. *smile*

Ji hoo: You're lucky the fire alarm always goes crazy when you're in trouble.

Jan di: *weak smile*

Ji hoo: he didn't get it, did he?  
Jan di: *nod*

_Knock knock…_

_Jun pyo went in. Ji hoo stood up and was about to leave but Jan di hold on to him. He smiled at her then left the room._

Jun pyo: Jan di-

Jan di: you're late.

Jun pyo: I'm sorry.

Jan di: if sorry is enough, what's the use of having police and laws?  
Jun pyo: *smile*

Jan di: You can go. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine.

Jun pyo: What makes you think of that?  
Jan di: You have to go.

The day before their graduation…

Mom: *sigh*

Jan di: what's wrong?  
Mom: tomorrow you're going to graduate from Shinwa.

Jan di: I can continue my medical studies in Shinwa College if that's what you want.

Kang San: Yeah, then you could also take the scholarship test.

Mom: No, never do that. I want you to do whatever you like to do.

Jan di: Thanks mom.

_Someone texted her_

Jun pyo: *come out for a while*

She went out immediately.

Jan di: what is it this time?

Jun pyo: is that the right way to talk to the heir of Shinwa Group?

Jan di: *smile*

Jun pyo: I'm going tomorrow to America.

Jan di: that's great then.

Jun pyo: I'm asking you to go with me.

Jan di: WHAT?!

Jun pyo: are you deaf or you were just not listening to me?  
Jan di: I heard you.

Jun pyo: then why are you asking me again?  
Jan di: I can't.

Jun pyo: what?  
Jan di: look who's deaf.

Jun pyo: why?  
Jan di: I'm staying here and going to pursue my dream. I'm entering a medical school. I can't do it in any places. I want it here.

Jun pyo: There's something missing with that explanation.

Jan di: *smile* (took the necklace off and handed it to him) I'm giving this back to you.

Jun pyo: That's already yours.

Jan di: keeping it still means something.

Jun pyo: do I really have to take it back?  
Jan di: (showed him another necklace)

Jun pyo: I don't remember giving you something like that.

Jan di: of course not. This is Ji hoo sunbae's mother.

Jun pyo: What?! Then that's-

Jan di: he did it before you.

Jun pyo: that rascal.

Jan di: I'm sorry Jun pyo.

Jun pyo: I knew it from the very start. He keeps on telling me he won't held back anymore and I guess he did it. *smile*

Jan di: thank you. (gave him a kiss on the cheek)

The night of the Shinwa High school Graduation.,,

Jan di: grandfather, I'll just take these out then I'll make you tea.

Grandfather: hey hey hey, wait.

Jan di: is there something wrong?

Grandfather: yeah, something is really wrong. Isn't it that you should be at your graduation night?  
Jan di: I'm not interested.

Grandfather: that's not the attitude! Tsk… this child.

_Then he made a call and then some people came in and took Jan di._

Grandfather: You take care of her.

_Person nodded._

Jan di: Grandfather! Grandfather!

Grandfather: Have fun! (waves his hand and smile at her)

At the Grad Ball…

Woo bin: Where in the world is she?  
Yi jeong: She's late.

_Ji hoo looks around and spotted a girl in pink entering the ball. She looks familiar and then she smiled at him. He smiled back. She went to them._

Woo bin: thought you weren't coming.

Jan di: I was planning that one. I was just dragged all the way here by some person who calls himself former president.

Yi jeong: oh. (he looks at Ji hoo, while ji hoo looks at the other side pretending he didn't heard anything) Anyway, at least you're here now.

Ji hoo: You're the one who's graduating and not us.

Jan di: then why are you all here?

Woo bin: We want to have a dance with the wonder woman. Now shall we?  
Jan di: Wai-wait…sunbae!

_He took her to the dance floor. Ji hoo and Yi jeong were left._

Yi jeong: you better thank your grandfather after this night. (patted Ji hoo's shoulder and then left him.

Ji hoo: *smile at himself and shook his head* Grandfather *whisper*

_After 20 minutes he went to the dance floor near Jan di and Yi jeong._

Ji hoo: I think it's my turn.

Yi jeong: you already took her first dance and now you're going to have her last dance.

Ji hoo: that's not my fault.

_Yi jeong smile at him then left them._

Ji hoo: sorry for what he did.

Jan di: it's nothing. It's like being dragged here by my own grandfather.

Ji hoo: *smile*

Jan di: I hope that smile won't go away anymore.

Ji hoo: ?

Jan di: Smile often, Ji hoo sunbae.

After the graduation ball, everyone is waiting for Gu Jun pyo.

Yi jeong: Where is that rascal?

Jan di: He won't be coming.

Woo bin: What?  
Jan di: He left this afternoon. He said he's going to America and continue his studies there.

_Ji hoo looked at her then grabbed her hands and pulled her._

Jan di: Ji hoo sunbae.

Ji hoo: You can still follow him.

_Jan di stopped and so did he._

Jan di: there's no need for that. I'm not following him. He did ask me to go with him but I said no.

4 years after that incident…

Jan di is running and shouting wait. The bus stopped and she went in. she sat at the back part of the bus and sitting beside someone she didn't recognized at all. His face was covered with his hat as if he was sleeping.

Ji hoo: Late as always. (he removed the hat)

Jan di: Sunbae.

He smiled at her.

Ji hoo: you should be aware of your time. Remember people's lives are in your hands this time.

Jan di: don't worry, I won't forget that. *smile*

Then they arrived at the place where they are going to have their outreach program.

Jan di: Grandmother, you don't have to worry too much. Your health is fine. Just keep on drinking your medicines okay?

Grandmother: such a lovely lady, a perfect match for that doctor prince outside.

Jan di: prince doctor?

Then she looked outside to see who's the prince that the old woman was referring to. She found out it was her sunbae, Ji hoo sunbae. She went to them.

Jan di: are you planning to be a pediatrician now?

Ji hoo: I could always think of that.

Child 1: Doctor prince, I have a soar throat.

Ji hoo: is that so? Well then say a big Ahh then the doctor will have to look at it okay?

She did what she was told.

Child 1: Neh, who is she?  
Ji hoo: she's my friend.

Child 2: then she's going to be our noona.

Ji hoo: *smile* well then, why don't you go over there first and play, while I talk to your noona, okay?

The children ran to the fields.

Jan di: those kids, they remind me of some boys that I know too well.

Ji hoo: do they look like us?  
Jan di: Doctor Prince is guilty; I didn't even mention any names.

Ji hoo: I guess it's only us that you know too well that kinda looks like them.

Jan di: *smile* too confident with that answer.

Then there was silence, after a while he spoke again.

Ji hoo: that night when he asked you to go with him.

Jan di: (looks at him with curiousness) huh?  
Ji hoo: what did you tell him?  
Jan di: oh, that one. I said that I have my own plans and I want to do my plans here in Korea. Not in any places, only here. And-

Ji hoo: (looks at her, she was not looking at him anymore) and?

Jan di: I still haven't answered the person who gave this to me (she showed him the necklace with a ring pendant hang around her neck) I guess it's already my deadline, isn't it? I'll end up being the granddaughter of the former president after all this time. *smile at him he was just staring at her not believing every word she said* Sunbae? Sunbae!

Ji hoo: tell me, am I dreaming?  
Jan di: Sunbae, do you want me to pinch you just to prove that this is not a dream?  
Ji hoo: just one thing, drop the sunbae if you're serious about what you have said.

Jan di: I guess we have a problem with that. *smile*

He went near her. Closing that gap between them and gave her a kiss.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Grandfather: it's time.

Ji hoo nodded then followed his grandfather outside. There, Woo bin and Yi Jeong were waiting for him. They smiled at him and he smiled back. Together with his two friends, they went to the place were the ceremony will take place. There were already plenty of people seated, mostly came from Shinwa School, the ever loyal F4 fans. After 10 more minutes, the processional started. His two friends, his grandfather then him. The piano was played together with the violin then Ga eul entered after a while Jan di finally walked through the red carpet. She was totally pretty. He was smiling at her as she walk in the middle of those people. He met her at the end of the red carpet and together they faced the improvised altar at that place.

Priest: if anyone is not in favor of this wedding, speak now or you'll remain silent all throughout your life.

Everyone waited for an objection, then it came…

Jun pyo: I strongly object.

All looked at him.

Woo bin and Yi jeong: JUN PYO!

Jan di: Jun pyo…

Jun pyo walked to the red carpet and went near the couple. He was about to hit Ji hoo but the other guy was able to stopped it by his own hand.

Jun pyo: what kind of friends are you? Getting married when I'm not around? You didn't even wait for my arrival.

Ji hoo: *smiled at his friend* I'll give you a chance to hit me later.

Jun pyo: that's a promise.

Ji hoo: sure.

Everyone finally breathe after that scenario. And finally they went to the ceremony. At the end Jun pyo got his free-hit-Ji hoo's-face-reward. ^_^

**Authors's note: hope you like it guys. It just popped out of my head and starter to write this thing. **


End file.
